Revenge of the Furred
Description As is his wont, 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu is fretting and fidgeting. Objectives *Speak with 175th Order Acolyte Bi Bi at the Kobold Dig. *Speak with 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu. *Speak with 789th Order Acolyte Ba Go. *Set limpet bombs at the specified locations in U'Ghamaro Mines. 0/3 *Speak with Skaetswys in U'Ghamaro Mines. *Set additional limpet bombs at the specified locations in U'Ghamaro Mines. 0/3 *Speak with Skaetswys in U'Ghamaro Mines. *Speak with Skaetswys at the entrance to the 13th Order workshop. *Speak with 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu. *Speak with Skaetswys. *Speak with Gi Gu at the 789th Order Dig. *Report to Trachrael at Maelstrom Command in Limsa Lominsa. Journal A visibly harried Gi Gu stammers to you some incoherent babbling about his beloved Bi Bi urging him to flee the dig. Pressed for a reason, Gi Gu confesses that he was too frightened to ask. Seek out Bi Bi for yourself and see what is amiss. Bi Bi had only begun to reveal the latest plan of the scheming Zo Ga when the ever-intimidating 13th Order Fugleman came storming to the scene. Enraged at all those plotting against him, he accosted Bi Bi, demanding that she lend her alchemical prowess to his odious plot. Speak with Gi Gu—who is unlikely to offer any constructive advice&mdashand decide on a course of action. A rousing rally from Lieutenant Skaetswys has seemingly instilled Gi Gu with the courage to strike back at Zo Ga's oppression. The operation will require a healthy quantity of explosives, which you have agreed to procure from the alchemist Ba Go in the labor-shy Gi Gu's stead. The eccentric Ba Go, concerned about little more than seeing things go boom, has entrusted to you a veritable arsenal of bombs for the assault on U'Ghamaro. Infiltrate the mines and set limpet bombs at suitable locations. The first set of bombs has been successfully placed. Report to Lieutenant Skaetswys for further instructions. Your task continues. Head deeper into the mines and place three more limpet bombs while Skaetswys stands on the lookout for Zo Ga's men. You have succeeded in placing the remaining bombs. Inform Skaetswys that the deed is done. With the groundwork for the operation successfully laid, Skaetswys suggests that you pay a visit to the 13th order workshop to ensure that Gi Gu holds up his end of the agreement. Speak again with the lieutenant, who stands before the workshop's front door. You have successfully infiltrated the workshop, yet it appears Gi Gu is taking his precious time with his duties. Seek him out and give him a word or two of encouragement. For the first time since you met him—if not in his entire life—789th Order Pickman GiGu has followed through on his word. With the final bomb set directly on Zo Ga's prized furnace, you and your comrades can take your leave. Speak with Lieutenant Skaetswys by the workshop exit. When your escape from the workshop was intercepted, the heretofore-happless 789th Order Pickman Gi Gu summoned a measure of courage from gods-knows-where, defeating the formidable 13th Order Fugleman Zo Ga and sending all present into a state of utter disbelief in the process. Return to the 789th Order Dig and congratulate the unlikely hero on his startling victory. Instilled with the courage from his victory over his long-time oppressor, 789th Orde Pickman Gi Gu has vowed to channel his new found strength into leading his kobolds into a new age of prosperity—after he indulges in a well-deserved rest, of course. Despite lingering doubts, Lieutenant Skaetswys expresses her relief at this turn of events, and encourages you to deliver news of your success to Lieutenant Trachraet in Limsa. Lieutenant Trachraet applauds your efforts in the Kobold Dig on behalf of Maelstrom. With Zo Ga removed from power and the 789th poised to rise to a position of influence, the day that Lominsians and kobolds live in peace may not be as far off as once thought.